


The Last

by dungeonmarm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dungeonmarm/pseuds/dungeonmarm
Summary: Prompt:no one lives





	The Last

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [drabblefest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/drabblefest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> no one lives

The sky was blue, the sun bright, the road long. We walked and walked. We had been walking for days. We were thirsty.

For a moment, back when the sirens finally fell into silence, they echoed. Their voices bounced from building to building, and fled. We followed shortly thereafter, our ears still ringing. We did not know where we were going then.

The sun passed us at midday. Hours later, we shielded our eyes from it with our hands. It got to the horizon before us. We slept on the warm asphalt. There was no one left to hide from.


End file.
